Snowells meets PLL Ed
by Alisha Winchester Collins
Summary: Written for Snowells Week: Day 1 - Alternate Fandoms


***waves* hello! I'm back with more Snowells after a really really long time! And I probably wouldn't have gotten around to writing fics if it wasn't for this year's Snowells week again! I hope that I get the chance to write a few more fics for this week, nothing confirmed yet but let's see where things go! I hope you all enjoy this! I was inspired by the Ezra & Aria scene from the pilot and there's a bit of Ed inspiration as well! ^_^**

* * *

McGraw's Pub on CCU's campus was unusually empty when Caitlin Snow walked through its doors, looking around for a brief second and taking it all in - this was familiar to her - a place where she could always count on to relax after a long day. And even though it was only afternoon on the last day of summer, this was where she wanted to be; if someone asked her, why a pub, she would say that for all its popularity and loudness when the school term began, it always felt warm and welcoming to her. A casual and rustic ambiance made it peaceful to be there. As she began to make her way towards the bar, she noticed that her initial assumption had been wrong; there were a few people there… a couple sitting in the booth away from the doorway and a lone man at the bar, reading a book while soft music played from the jukebox against the wall. Caitlin quietly sat down a few barstools away to give him privacy but couldn't stop herself from staring.

From where she sat, it was not that hard to notice almost everything about this stranger - he certainly didn't look like anyone she recognized from the campus, though it was a big place, Caitlin was good with faces and his was new, but very handsome. His hair was jet black and terribly messy but still endearing, she couldn't see his eyes but noted the unique frames of his glasses, black rims on the top half and clear on the bottom, and slender long hands which turned a page as she noticed that detail. He could have passed for a University student dressed casually in a black v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers; Caitlin took in all of this in the few seconds she dared to glance in his direction without looking too obvious as she set her bag down and took her time to remove a thick stack of papers without thumping them on the counter noisily.

"What can I get you miss?" The bartender came over with a glass of water for Caitlin, ready to take her order.

"A cheeseburger with a side of fries and a chocolate milkshake please." Caitlin replied with a smile, uncapping her pen.

"You got it." And with that, the bartender left to get her food ready.

For a moment, Caitlin suddenly seemed to drift off, her mind distracted with something. One minute she was staring at the papers in front of her and the next, she let out a sigh. It was apparently loud enough to get the attention of the mysterious stranger who sat not more than three stools away; he closed his book almost immediately and turned to look at Caitlin with the _brightest_ blue eyes she had ever seen before.

"Are you alright down there?" His voice sounded… Canadian to her, with a hint of… French perhaps?

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just a little jet-lagged." She said to him, wondering why her heart was suddenly aflutter on hearing him speak. Or maybe it was the eyes? Probably both.

"Long flight?" He asked, watching her with a curious gaze.

"You could say that. I was in Iceland." Caitlin nodded, surprised at her ability to not have yawned and embarrassed herself so far.

"Iceland is a great place for a vacation. I spent some time in Reykjavik before traveling to Amsterdam and Geneva." The man said to her and smiled.

"I haven't been to Geneva before, but I have heard a lot about it." This was nice, the easy feeling of being able to talk to him so casually and openly; Caitlin hadn't had that while she had been away.

"You should really try and take a trip there, it's honestly one of the most beautiful places I've been to." He said it with such conviction that Caitlin believed him instantly.

"I will definitely do that the next time." She said; her papers were long forgotten now.

By this time Caitlin's food had also arrived, but she was so engrossed in wanting to keep the conversation going that she didn't touch her burger or milkshake. And yet, the man seemed to have noticed her meal because he clearly wanted to say something.

"You know, I don't mean to be rude, but if you ask me, nothing beats Big Belly Burger." This was spoken a few seconds after the bartender was out of earshot and Caitlin had to stifle a giggle at his comment.

"Well you're not wrong," She said, "I would have gone there, but McGraw's was closer so I just came here straight from the airport." What she didn't say out loud was that her first impulse had been to head there, but if she had then she wouldn't have met him.

"Ah, so this is a familiar place to you?" He asked her.

"Oh yes, I've been at the University for a while now and you get used to everything around here in no time." Caitlin said, without revealing too much about herself, she didn't _know_ him after all. "Are you… new here?" Still, he was polite and charming.

"I've only just moved from Star City, about two weeks ago, and the first thing everyone told me was to compare both Big Belly Burger branches because apparently Central City seems to have it better." This was something Caitlin could understand, everyone in town took it very seriously.

"Well that is true. They make a really good bacon cheeseburger." She said to him, speaking about a favorite of hers.

"That was exactly what I got when I went there; it was tremendous!" He exclaimed happily while Caitlin was surprised for a second at this strange coincidence.

"Can I ask why you moved?" It was a personal question, she knew and perhaps she was overstepping already but he didn't seem fazed by her boldness in the least.

"You can ask, I don't mind." He waved off any awkwardness that might've been there. "I got a new job, a better offer from CCU that I didn't want to turn down so I transferred just in time for the new term."

"That sounds wonderful. I've always loved teaching." At the back of her mind, Caitlin knew that it was a little strange to have met someone who shared so many similarities and could understand her so quickly, but she brushed it off.

"It's something else isn't it?" He started to say as he casually slid his book across the counter and closed the distance between him and Caitlin, sitting down next to her before continuing, "I know a lot of people have certain fixed opinions about teachers, but I find that being able to teach the younger generation about everything is quite a big responsibility that I take very seriously." In that moment, he became a little more professional-like.

Hearing him speak so passionately about being a teacher only impressed Caitlin even more. Whoever this man was, she hadn't met anyone else like him before, but clearly he was someone she already knew she could talk to for hours without getting bored or run out of topics to talk about with.

"Wow. That's… it's amazing to hear that. I feel honored to be a teacher and CCU has always been a second home to me." She honestly hadn't thought he was someone she'd expect to be a teacher but now she could see it in his eyes.

"I hope I'll fit in, being the new guy…" He started to say but then trailed off and Caitlin couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking he hadn't expected to be so open with her.

"I'm sure you will." She reassured him and even dared to reach out and touch his hand.

"So what do you teach?" He didn't make a move to pull his hand back, and didn't leave his eyes off hers.

"English. It was my major back in college and I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather be doing." Caitlin was happy doing what she loved. "Well, maybe writing, but I do write sometimes, when I'm free. I make it a point." She added as an afterthought.

"I'm impressed." The man smiled again.

"Why?" Caitlin hoped she wasn't blushing, maybe the dim lighting around the bar wouldn't show her red cheeks.

"I tried my hand at writing, but I didn't get very far. You're lucky, if you're writing for yourself then it's pure passion." A slight pause and then, "Maybe you'd let me read something of yours?" He asked softly.

"Really? You would want to?" There were very, _very_ few people who had read anything that Caitlin had written but she found the idea of him reading something of hers both tempting and frightening at the same time.

"Yes. You're smart, you've traveled, you have great taste in food. I'd like to know more about you." As if that wasn't enough, he turned his hand that she had touched and now held her hand in his.

"I'd like to know more about you too." Caitlin said with a whisper and looked from their intertwined hands to those mesmerizing blue eyes that held the same hunger she felt inside her.

Before she knew what happened, Caitlin found herself in the women's bathroom a few seconds later; she was sitting on the sink with her hands tangled in that gorgeous messy hair, kissing him like she'd never been kissed. He was delicate but passionate as one hand stayed on her waist while the other was under her leg, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened.

* * *

"You did _what_?" Iris West-Allen exclaimed loud enough for a few students to stop whispering as they walked past their teachers and headed to class before the bell rang.

It was morning now, the first day of a new term at Central City High School and Caitlin had arrived only a few minutes ago, explaining the events of the previous day to her best friend. Only now, judging by Iris's reaction, Caitlin was starting to wonder if she should have waited until there was no one else around.

"I kissed him. Or he kissed me. I don't know, it happened too fast for me to pay attention to who kissed first." She said honestly, hoping that she wasn't blushing in the middle of the corridor surrounded by students.

"You kissed a tall, dark, handsome and mysterious stranger in the bathroom?" Iris was both surprised and thrilled at hearing this.

"Sssshhh… jeez Iris, not so loud." Caitlin shook her head, definitely regretting her decision to say anything.

"Don't shush me Cait, I need details. What's his name?" It had been far too long since Iris had had the chance to gush over her best friend meeting someone and she wasn't about to let Caitlin shirk on this topic now.

"Umm... I don't know. I didn't get a chance to ask him, I didn't tell him my name either." Caitlin said sheepishly.

"For real girl?" Iris did make it a point to make sure no one was listening this time. "So wait, let me get this straight: you kissed a tall, dark, handsome, mysterious, _nameless_ stranger in the bathroom?"

"It was a heat of the moment thing! We just kissed. Nothing else. He was a gentleman about it." But no matter how casual Caitlin wanted to seem, she really couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man.

"And yet the two of didn't exchange numbers and didn't leave together." Iris pointed out.

"No… but I do know that he's going to be here today." Caitlin had a feeling that Iris was about to tell her that maybe by not exchanging numbers this guy was not interested in anything serious. "Up at the University."

"Why?" This was surprising to Iris, who genuinely wanted to know more now.

But Caitlin didn't get a chance to elaborate on what she meant by that… because at that very second, her other best friend and fellow teacher, Felicity Queen, came running towards them; and judging by the beaming smile on her face, Caitlin and Iris knew that she was clearly excited about something.

"Oh my god! Caitlin! Iris! You will not believe what I just found out! Well technically it's more like I confirmed something that I already knew," Felicity rambled off, while she hugged both of her friends, "I mean I had a hunch at first but then I thought rumors are bad so I didn't say anything to you two… and there was no time to actually confirm my suspicions until now and Cait, you weren't even here until like yesterday…."

"Felicity! Felicity, breathe. I'm here now, what happened?" Caitlin grabbed her friend by the shoulders to calm her down.

"It's official. Principal Allen has retired as of today." Felicity said and took a deep breath, which didn't help much as she still looked hyper.

"We already know that. The email came in last night to all the teachers, inviting us to his retirement party on Friday." Iris said to her. "Barry and I are going to be busy planning it all week."

"Yes yes, I know that, I got the email too." Felicity said, knowing that Iris was his daughter-in-law and had the inside information. "That's only half the news… I know who the new principal is!" She exclaimed happily.

"You do? How? I thought Principal Allen was going to make the announcement later…" Caitlin hadn't really let the news sink in, but the fact that they were already getting someone else so soon… she figured that if there were new teachers joining, there would be a new principal on the same day too.

"I know that's what I thought too, but I just bumped into Principal Allen and his replacement because he wasn't alone. So obviously that had to be the new guy right? I mean who else would it be?" Felicity was almost out of breath again.

"So you met with the new principal?" Iris asked her.

"No, not exactly."

"I'm confused Felicity. What happened?"

"I'm getting to it. I was with Thea on our way to class when we both came across this huge crowd of girls, just standing and gaping at something outside the office area and when I went to see what the fuss was all about, I realized that they were all staring at _him_ and so I had to do my duty and shoo them all off to class before things got a little out of control." Felicity paused before continuing again, "I mean, we don't want to scare our new principal on the first day! By the time I got all the students to leave, they were leaving to take a tour of school." She explained.

"You didn't find out any details about who he might be?" Details were good, details could be used when it came to publishing an article in the school newspaper.

"I didn't say that. And I didn't even say that I didn't see him either." Felicity said with a grin.

"Well go on then, tell us everything." Caitlin poked her friend's shoulder and continued walking towards their respective classrooms.

"Right, so his name is Harrison Wells…" She started to tell the two of them but was interrupted mid-sentence.

"That's an interesting name." Caitlin remarked, thinking of the famous author in that suddenly came to mind.

"It is isn't it? I wonder if his middle name starts with G! Anyway, he's about 6 foot tall, close to Principal Allen's height, he was dressed in a suit, black jacket, white shirt, I think the part that had all the students fainting was the fact that he _didn't_ have a tie on? Which made him look really young too. And he was wearing glasses that made him look all smart and serious at the same time but I noticed it from a distance so…"

All of a sudden Felicity's voice started to sound far away, almost faded or out of tune as Caitlin started to realize a very distinct possibility that there may not be any new teachers joining the faculty. Was it possible that the University wasn't hiring anyone new and only the High School was? The words were registering in her mind but she couldn't quite process them because if it meant what she thought it meant.

"... I heard that he moved from Star City, although I couldn't tell you why exactly." Felicity was still explaining what she had seen to Iris and Caitlin, not aware of the latter's increasing surprise at what she was hearing. "But then when I turned around, I did get a glimpse of him properly and I saw his eyes and they were just gorgeous! I mean, I know Oliver has amazing eyes, but this was like… a magical…"

"Shade of blue." Caitlin finished the sentence without realizing that she had spoken out loud.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Frowning, Felicity turned to look at her best friend, wondering if it was a lucky guess.

"Because I kissed him yesterday." She said, confirming her worst fears.

"You did what now?" One second, Felicity was confused and then next, shock and awe were written all over her face.

"Oh my god! He's the guy from the bar? Harrison Wells?" Iris put the pieces together in an instant and realized why Caitlin looked so stunned.

"Wait what? Did I miss something here?" Felicity reached out to touch Caitlin on the shoulder, knowing that something was wrong.

"It's a long story, we're going to be late for class… uh-oh." And that was all Iris managed to say before she paused all of a sudden.

"Uh-oh? Iris you never say that." Even though her attention was focused on Caitlin now, Felicity looked to Iris for an explanation.

"My father-in-law is here. And he's not alone." She pointed to the far end of the corridor where surely enough, Henry Allen and another man were in conversation with a few students.

"Uh-oh." Felicity echoed her friends words when she realized what she was looking at. "We can't run can we? No, that would be too suspicious. Would it?"

"Cait?" Iris didn't know everything that had happened with Caitlin but she could tell that her friend was in deep thought about something.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Just don't say anything." Caitlin finally spoke in a soft voice.

She had been silent all this time, replaying every word that she had said to him and what he had said to her, wondering what exactly she was supposed to be reacting to and why she suddenly felt like her world had been turned upside down.

"We won't." Felicity and Iris said to her.

And that was all there was time to say because Henry Allen had finished speaking to a few students who had stopped him to say goodbye and had walked over to where the three women were standing. He was accompanied by Harrison Wells who was indeed the same man that Caitlin had met the previous day at McGraw's.

"Good morning ladies, I hope you don't mind if I take a minute of your time?" Henry looked just as cheerful as ever.

"Not at all Principal Allen." Felicity said, speaking up for the three of them.

"Splendid! I'm sure you three have heard the news of my retirement now, yes? I will be addressing the school later this afternoon but first I wanted to introduce the new principal to CCHS and have him meet everyone." Henry was all smiles as he rested a hand on the other man's shoulder, "I'd like you to meet Harrison Wells, or rather Principal Wells from now."

"Harrison Wells is fine, Henry. You're still Principal for a few more hours." Harrison smiled, seemingly having developed a fast friendship with the older man.

"You're far too modest Harrison my boy. Just like Principal Singh, remind me to take you up to the University to meet him later in case I forget." Henry said to him before turning to the women. "These three lovely ladies here are some of the _best_ teachers I've had the privilege of knowing for most of my life. This is my daughter-in-law." He gestured to Iris first.

"Iris West-Allen, Journalism." Iris held out her hand and smiled politely.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Harrison said and shook hands with her.

"Felicity Queen, IT." Felicity was on the other side of Caitlin and introduced herself, to give her friend a moment to gather her nerves.

"Nice to meet you." Harrison shook hands with Felicity too before turning to face Caitlin at last.

"And this is…" Henry started to say, but before he could make the formal introduction, Harrison had made the first move to hold out his hand to her.

"Caitlin Snow? English, if I'm not mistaken." He said, and for a moment, it felt as if there was no one else standing in the corridor… just the two of them, face to face once again.

"Yes." If Caitlin was surprised that he knew her name, she didn't show it as she reached out to shake his hand briefly.

"Henry has been talking about you all morning, I feel like I already know you." Harrison explained; even though no one had asked the question out loud, he knew they were all thinking it.

"Well in my defense, and I know Iris won't mind me saying this," Henry said, "Caitlin is quite an exceptional young woman and a wonderful teacher."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Harrison hadn't taken his eyes off Caitlin as he spoke, even though he knew that Iris and Felicity were both watching him carefully, Henry seemed happily unaware of any tension that lingered in the air.

"I wish I could say the same about you Mr. Wells, but I don't think I can. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to get to my class." Caitlin said, almost coldly as she met his gaze and held it firmly without blinking.

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, Caitlin had turned on her heel and slowly walked away, leaving Iris and Felicity staring after her, and Henry looking a little confused while Harrison seemed… unsurprised at that reaction; but there was someone in that group who noticed a flash of sadness in his eyes that disappeared in a split second.

For her part, Caitlin was doing her best to keep it together as she headed into her classroom and was greeted by a loud chorus of _'Good morning Miss Snow'_ from her students. The way she had spoken to Harrison had taken her by surprise and perhaps she shouldn't have said it in front of Henry and Iris and Felicity but she was in shock. Still, she managed a smile as she set her books down on the desk and turned to face the class.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a great summer and also finished your homework assignments." She addressed the students.

"We did ma'am." Thea Queen, Felicity's kid sister-in-law, spoke up first.

"That's good to know. Right, well I think we should get right to it." Caitlin was ready to jump in and keep herself busy for the next few hours, but when she heard her phone buzzing, she paused for a second.

"Ma'am?" Another student raised her hand from the front row.

"Yes, Anne?" Caitlin gestured to the girl, waiting for the question even as her phone buzzed again, which the whole class noticed but kept quiet about.

"We heard the news that Principal Allen is retiring today…" Anne started to say.

"He is indeed. I just met with him." A third buzz made Caitlin snatch up her phone from the desk and switch off the vibration mode without looking at it.

"Right, so… umm… some of us were wondering, if we could y'know, give him a going-away present or something?" Anne looked around at her fellow classmates who all nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a really great idea Anne." Caitlin smiled, realizing that there was no need to immediately get started with teaching, at least for the first period. "Why don't you all pair off into small groups and start working on a few different things, _quietly_ , and come to me before the hour is up and we'll see what we can do okay?"

"Thank you Miss Snow!" The class spoke in unison and immediately the classroom turned into a soft hushed whispering as students switched seats to sit with their friends and work together on this project.

With that decided, Caitlin sighed and went to sit at her desk, holding the phone in her hand. Thinking that maybe it was Iris and Felicity who were checking in on her, she unlocked it to see that there were four messages from an unknown number. A part of her knew who it was already and she closed her eyes, debating whether or not she should delete them, but curiosity got the best of her and so she opened them after a moment. It was exactly whom she had guessed and though she was surprised, since they didn't have each other's numbers, Caitlin read the messages quickly and quietly, not knowing what she had expected.

 _"Caitlin, it's Harrison."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"I should have said something to you yesterday."_

 _"Will you give me a chance to explain myself to you?"_

"Miss Snow? Is everything alright?" Thea asked Caitlin, perhaps having noticed something in her expression.

"Yes, of course Thea." Caitlin answered her with a reassuring smile.

"Okay." It was enough to make the young girl stop worrying for the moment at least as she went back to her work.

Caitlin didn't know what made her decide to reply, but that was exactly what she found herself doing once Thea had gone back to whispering with her friends.

 _"How did you get my number?"_

A pause. And then the silent notification of a new message almost a few seconds later told her that Harrison may have been waiting for her reply with his phone in hand.

 _"Your friend, Felicity. After you left, I was going to ask her or Iris for your number but she gave it to me before I could."_

This was news to Caitlin. Why hadn't Felicity told her anything in these last few minutes? And why would she have offered Harrison her number first?

 _"Did she say why?"_

 _"She said that I should talk to you. And I told her that that was exactly what I planned to do."_

Before Caitlin could think of how to respond to that statement from him, her phone lit up with another message.

 _"I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did Caitlin. I was foolish not to have told you who I was yesterday, or at least given you my name."_

 _"I didn't tell you my name either."_

That was something Caitlin couldn't hold against him; they were both just two strangers in a bar who had met with each other, talked for a bit and then made out in the bathroom together… was that why she was so… surprised? Did she feel cheated because Harrison hadn't told her he was the new principal? Or was there something more to it?

 _"True. But you did tell me that you were a teacher."_

 _"I didn't ask you anything about yourself."_

Caitlin paused for a second when she typed that message out, her finger hovering the 'send' button for a second. Why was this so confusing?

 _"Did you want to?"_

 _"I don't know. I think I liked not knowing."_

There was a thrill to it, Caitlin realized. Maybe that's why she had been enchanted by him, the mystery of a handsome stranger.

 _"And now that you do?"_

 _"You're my boss. We kissed. It shouldn't have happened."_

Those were the facts and Caitlin knew that he knew it too, but if he wasn't going to say it then she had to.

 _"But it did."_

 _"Do you regret it?"_

Did she? Caitlin knew what the answer was, but what did she want to tell him? He didn't answer the part about the fact that they shouldn't have kissed and she wondered why. When a few more seconds passed and she didn't type out anything, Harrison sent another message.

 _"All I'm asking, is to give me a chance to explain myself because there are some things that I do want to tell you."_

 _"I enjoyed myself yesterday. More than I have in a very long time."_

 _"I want to see you one more time Caitlin. Please?"_

At that last message, Caitlin almost replied with a 'yes' immediately; but she stopped herself. Thought about it. About what she wanted to do and what she had to do. There were rules about these things and she didn't…

 _"I don't think that would be wise." Was what she sent at last._

The next reply that came from him took a little longer than she had expected, and Caitlin found herself wondering what he was going to say to her. It was practically a rejection wasn't it? Should she have rephrased it? Said something else? When the reply finally did come through, she hesitated for a second.

 _"All right, if you think that's best. I don't want to force things between us."_

This came as a surprise to her. Even after all that had happened in the last 24 hours, how was it possible that this man was so considerate about things like respecting her wishes and not pushing or being annoying or assertive like other men she had met in her life? She hadn't even been able to think of a proper response to that when she saw another message.

 _"There is one thing that I think you should know, sooner rather than later though."_

 _"I have a daughter."_

 _"She should be on her way to your class right now."_

Well. That certainly was not what she had expected to read. Caitlin felt her heart racing as she thought of the possibility that maybe there was a Mrs. Harrison Wells around, somewhere. Separated from Harrison maybe? There hadn't been a ring on his hand. But he had a daughter who was a Sophomore student. This complicated things even more.

 _"If I say yes, and it's still an if… how would we meet?"_

 _"My house for dinner? Tonight. If you don't mind. I would send a car to pick you up at 8 pm."_

His house? With his daughter around? That was definitely moving too fast. Maybe the pace of things was what had Caitlin rattled. Everything was happening much too quickly for her to process it.

 _"My daughter, Jesse, is staying at her aunt's this whole week." It was almost as if Harrison had read her mind when he sent that additional message._

And suddenly, before Caitlin had a chance to reply, she found that there was a young girl standing at the doorway to her classroom. Jesse Wells. Putting her phone down, Caitlin stood up and walked over to the girl.

"Miss Snow?" Jesse asked, looking a little unsure if she was in the right place.

"Yes, and you must be Jesse right?" Caitlin smiled; she could already see the resemblance between father and daughter.

"Yeah… umm… sorry I'm late. I was… talking to the Principal." She said, knowing that everyone would soon find out that she was the Principal's daughter.

"That's quite alright, we're not studying anything right now. Come on in, let's introduce you to everyone shall we?" Caitlin was a teacher first and foremost and the only thing that mattered was making this new student feel as comfortable and welcome as possible.

"Okay." Jesse said with a small smile; Caitlin took her hand and led her to the center of the room, by her desk and stood there as she spoke to her students.

"Everyone, may I have a moment of your attention please?" Caitlin waited until everyone stopped their work and looked up to see the new student. "Thank you. I'd like you all to meet our newest addition to the class, Jesse Wells. She's just moved from Star City, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, with my dad." If Jesse was surprised that Caitlin knew about where she was originally from, she didn't show it nor did she ask about it either.

"Hi Jesse." The class spoke as one, with voices overlapping each other, they were all smiling happily at their new fellow classmate.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Caitlin said, offering her a little nudge to help get past the initial nervousness.

Even though she wanted to hear what Jesse had to say, Caitlin took the opportunity to grab her phone off the desk and send a message while the class listened. There were things that she had to tell Harrison too, things she needed to.

 _"One dinner. That's it."_

 _"One dinner, I promise. Thank you, Caitlin."_

Despite all the events and what she had said to him, Caitlin couldn't help herself smiling just a little when she read that last message. However, for the moment, she turned her attention back to the young woman standing by her desk, listening to the last of her introduction.

"Thank you for that Jesse, why don't you take a seat next to Wally?" Caitlin gestured to the empty seat in the middle row, "We're working on some ideas for Principal Allen's retirement party, so feel free to share your thoughts. Any suggestion is welcome."

Maybe agreeing to this dinner wasn't a bad idea, because if Caitlin knew one thing without a doubt, she did want to see Harrison Wells again.

* * *

 **Reviews anyone?**


End file.
